Quicksand Series
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: A series based on Anime, Games, Movies, Ect, characters sinking In Quicksand, vores, and other perils here. Based upon my "Quicksand Series".
1. Introduction

Quicksand Series

 **Summary:** A series based on Anime, Games, Movies, Ect, characters sinking In Quicksand, vores, and other perils here. Based upon my "Quicksand Series".

Hello Everyone, It's been a while since I've made a series like this, so pairings will be here.

Just so you know don't expect much but I'm thinking of uploading a one shot, or two, every weekend so be sure to stay tuned.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes 😊.


	2. Naruto, FemNaruSasu

Naruto Naruko and Sasukes Quicksand Story

Sinking Love

* * *

 **Summary:** Naruko and Sasuke celebrates their four-year anniversary with each other, and Sasuke has the best gift for Naruko, until she steps In a bottomless pit of quicksand again, will Sasuke save her?

 **Detail:** Literally four years after my fanfic "Naruto Naruko And Sasukes Quicksand Story".

LEMON!

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

How did all of this happen?

Sasuke, the last of his clan, after all the fangirls that were after him, he had to choose the one that wasn't. Naruko Uzumaki, or more specifically Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.

Four years ago, Naruko and Sasuke were on a mission to hunt down a Shinobi collecting secret ninja arts and even have Kekkei Genkai In his eyes, It was a bit of a mystery at the time but they were tasked to spy on him, before he found out that he knew about the mission. By then It was too late to turn back and run, both Sasuke and Naruko were locked In combat against the Shinobi who showed no signs of stopping. As the fight progressed the Shinobi threw Naruko away, which she then landed In a Quicksand pit taking her In. Once she started calling for help from Sasuke, he was forced to abandon the escaping Shinobi In order to save Naruko. When Sasuke came he started to pull Naruko out, but his strength couldn't even compare to the suction of the mud at the time as he was unable to raise Naruko even a centimetre In the air from the pit. Believing she was goanna die, Naruko kissed Sasuke, allowing her emotions to flow freely, something Sasuke couldn't let go easily. With memories of his Clan being killed before his own eyes, Sasuke gave a powerful yell that activated the Curse Seal Orochimaru placed on Sasuke at the time, which he used the power the seal gave him to pull Naruko up to freedom.

Ever since they admitted their feelings for each other, Naruko explained she had a crush on Sasuke since their accidental kiss they had on the day they graduated form the Academy, something Sasuke enjoyed a lot.

* * *

(Location: Outside Of Konoha, Specific Location: Lake)

Not too far from the village by a beautiful large lake, one Sasuke was wearing his blue trunks that reached down to his knees. The seventeen-year-old was waiting for his girlfriend or soon to be wife as he was holding a small black box Naruko to come out. One she did Sasuke saw the seventeen-year-old wearing of course an orange bikini hugging her slender body, her breasts were hugged tightly along with her ass, and the top was tied on the back and wrapped on the back of her neck while her panties were tied to her sides. Naruko had blond hair and three whiskers like features on each side of her cheeks and blue Cerulean eyes. Sasuke had black duck ass hair and dark eyes. Naruko had tanned skin. Sasuke had fair skin.

"Dobe!" Sasuke Sneezed some blood from his nose.

"Teme!" Naruko Said with a blush.

For a while now both Naruko and Sasuke were enjoying themselves at the Lake, with Sasuke putting the ring In his pocket for safe keeping until It was the right time and opportunity to propose to his girlfriend.

After an hour of fun and playing, both Sasuke and Naruko were sitting on the shore, with Naruko's head against Sasuke's shoulder as she was sleeping lightly with her eyes closed.

"I'm going for a walk." Naruko Said, before leaving off.

Naruko walked deep In within the forest as she was smiling.

Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke was on the ground laying looking at the ring, as he was thinking how he could convince Naruko to marry him, knowing Naruko she was always his rival at once stage.

His thoughts were Interrupted by the scream of Naruko.

"HELP!" Naruko Yelled.

"Naruko?" Sasuke Said, In Confusion.

"QUICKSAND!" Naruko Yelled.

"Not again!" Sasuke Grunted, as he stood and started running towards Naruko's location.

One he made It to Naruko he saw something which made him remember a flash back from four years ago when she was first trapped In quicksand.

Naruko was up to her Joints with her legs In quicksand, looking at Sasuke with a slight panicked expression on her face as she saw her boyfriend give the same.

"T-Teme, I need help!" Naruko Said, In panic.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Sasuke Said, as he began buzzing his eyes all over the place looking for something to use to pull Naruko out with. Sasuke eventually laid his eyes on a long branch that was broken form a tree on the ground, he Immediately grabbed It and gave It to Naruko who grabbed the other hand. "HOLD ON!" Sasuke Yelled.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRR UGHHHHHHHH!" Both Naruko and Sasuke Groaned as they began pulling, Naruko's legs slightly moving upward but the quicksand appeared to have a bit too good of a hold on her that was stretching like glue.

 **SNAP!** The branch broke which caused Sasuke to fall back which caused the earth below him to crumble making him fall Into the quicksand as well.

"Well this Is new!" Sasuke Said.

They both sank passed their thighs.

Sasuke looked Into Naruko's eyes meeting them, her eyes looked a bit teary, before Sasuke could move his lips onto hers.

"Sasuke, are we goanna die?" Naruko Asked.

"I don't, but I needed to tell you something before In case we do die, will you marry me?" Sasuke Asked.

"What of course I will!" Naruko Yelled, as she slammed her lips onto his one more time.

Sasuke laid his hands against her hips which then he proceeded to lower her panties revealing her private area, while Naruko did the same with his trunks revealing his member.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke Asked.

"Yes." Naruko Replied.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of himself, before pushing his member Inside of Naruko. Naruko's nails dug deep Into Sasuke's back as she felt both pain and pleasure from Sasuke's member. It wasn't until Sasuke started thrusting his member until they sank a waist deep In quicksand. Sasuke thrusted In and out, In and out, In and out, of Naruko.

With each passing breath and action, both Naruko and Sasuke noticed some vines above their heads blushing while looking at them.

It Is said that those vines were made by a Rogue Shinobi who was also a pervert who used vines to spy on girls, It Is also said that his vines grew Into a brand new species known as Pervert Vines.

The Idea came Into their minds when they thought they could take advantage of the situation because the vines were lowering themselves towards them.

Sasuke took Naruko's top and pulled It down to reveal her chest, which then he began groping squeezing them making Naruko moan a lot.

By the stage they reached up to their chests the vines were getting closer and closer.

"Almost there!" Sasuke Groaned, referring to the vines and himself.

"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Naruko kept Yelling.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" Naruko and Sasuke Yelled, as they both reached their climax at the same time with one another.

It wasn't until they tilted their heads backwards that the vines became reachable. Sasuke groaned as he then reached for one of the vines and grabbed them holding on tight to them while also using his other arm to hold on to Naruko. Once he grabbed a vine they Immediately retracted on Instinct, Sauske was forced to use his other arm to grab that vine. The quicksand fought trying to keep them In, but the vines started to help the other vine and pull It, which then freed Naruko and Sasuke.

Once they were pulled out Naruko and Sasuke laid on the ground for a while, before Sauske pulled himself out of Naruko looking at the blond Shinobi with a happy smile she was still alive.

"I love you Naruko." Sasuke Said, with a Smile.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruko Said, with a Smile.

It wouldn't have taken any longer than a few months before both Naruko and Sasuke would be together forever.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know not exactly the best story I written so far but truth be told this was the first Lemon fanfic I would ever be writing so I was kinda nervous while writing It. I know some of you might be upset but I am thinking of making another fanfic soon this weekend about Anko so I hope you'll enjoy that one with herself so I do hope that you will enjoy that one.

 **Words:** 1460.

This Is basically the first fanfic also I've made a sequel too to celebrate the four-year anniversary of the original one.

 **DON'T FORET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes 😊.


	3. Naruto, Anko Sinking Snake

Anko's Quicksand story

Sinking Snake

* * *

 **Summary:** Anko even as a Jounin was always over confident when It came right down to serious situations, she even believed she could overcome the world! But how wrong she would be proven when she falls down to a pit of quicksand slowly sinking. Will Anko make It out or be proven wrong the hard way?

 **Detail:** Takes place after the "Chunin Exams" Arc.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

Anko Mitarashi. Jounin, Exam proctor, Shinobi of Konoha, and a woman as sharp as nails.

Anko Mitarashi was a Jounin In her mid-twenties, one of the few to be Jounin at quite a young age. She was also one of the students for a member of Konoha's strongest team the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru was his name, a mentor to Anko before he abandoned the village In seek for power.

Ever since then Anko had been keeping her own tabs by herself from that point onwards, using the abilities her treacherous tutor had taught her before his betrayal, making Anko one of the most dangerous Leaf Shinobi to encounter on a battlefield. As dangerous and sharp Anko maybe she Is overall a gentle person, as long as they are on her good side that Is. Anko usually spends her free time eating dumplings or training In the Forest Of Death, she even sometimes sleep and drink on her free time since It's so limited for her. But all of that free time can never be wasted upon anything else than her favourite subject of the day.

…Strolling.

Even for a Jounin as dangerous as Anko needs a bit of relaxation and peace.

Of course, she was dressed In her usual attire as always, which was both the same her battle outfit and her regular clothes. Consisting of nothing but her leg guards, her blue Shinobi shoes, her brown mini skirt which fitted perfectly around her slender body, and her fish net leggings which ended Just before her Mini skirt did exposing a lot of skin off of her long slender legs, to fit the fishnet shorts she also wore a fishnet T-Shirt not only exposing more or her skin but hugging her tightly as though It acted like second skin, even her breasts looked appealing, and her collar bone showing, what made however hard for men to see her exposed arms as well was the fact she wore a long brown pale trench coat that covered them, a perfect masterpiece any pervert would call. However, her attire was slightly different due to her forehead protector being left behind In her apartment, since she was only willing to wear It In missions by the Hokage himself.

Her body was consisted of long curvaceous areas surrounding every Inch of her body, Including her wide hips, and her face, perfectly mixed with her fair skin, along with her purple hair that was done In a slight pony tail, a colour that also represented her purple eyes as well.

Referring back to earlier talk of her being dangerous would be classified as a rumour since Anko looked very Innocent and cute and sexy. However, behind those things Anko Is truly a living weapon herself, sharper than a Kunai, more poisonous than a snake, and much deadlier than any other Shinobi, which was why she was chosen to be the proctor of the soon to be upcoming Chunin Exams.

Knowing full darn well that the Chunin Exams were goanna be a MAJOR hassle, In Anko's case, she decided It'd be best to take her free time here rather than later, knowing she would be working round the clock for the Chunin Exams, however she didn't mind at all.

Walking, Anko could feel the heat from the sun getting to her. Usually In Konoha when approaching summer time the village Is first Introduced to some heat waves as warning of the upcoming temperatures, something Anko had to adapt quickly to.

Lucky for Anko, she knew her own private place In the forest she was In.

The Forest OF Death may be her best training grounds, and the Hot Springs In Konoha maybe said to be the best In the Shinobi Nations, but none of that can compare to her own private place.

A large water area with a miniature waterfall surrounded by rocks and pebbles and constantly covered In sunlight, Anko's favourite place.

The place where her worries, fears, pain, anger, depression, boredom, and all other negative thoughts were washed away by the clean clear stream that was the water area. Where Anko liked to dip her feet In and her naked skin from time to time.

The memories of her first encountering this area came Into her head as though If It was yesterday, Just like the day her mentor had abandoned her and Konoha all together for his selfish need for power. Something Anko would like to punch him for, especially If she discovered that day that she was nothing more or less but an experiment puppet rather than a student towards Orochimaru.

And as bad as things were back then, It could've gone a whole lot worse If the villagers knew she was his student, which they did In the end. Just like the Blond Haired Nine Tailed Jinchuriki she forgot who his name was, she too was abused by Konoha's villagers due to the fact she had a Curse Seal on her too that refused to activate no matter what. They even considered her the reason Orochimaru left, though that was Just some blind anger for the villagers to take It out on. It'd seem as though Konoha has a great history of anger. If It wasn't for the Third Hokage Anko would've lost herself a long time ago.

The day her mentor left Konoha the news spread like wildfire, making villagers and a few Shinobi that once looked up to Orochimaru put the blame on Anko somehow. That day Anko Just ran away from an angry mob fight that took place In the village, where a couple of villagers attempted to attack Anko that day before she used her Jutsus to defend for herself from the villagers, which soon erupted to a angry mob attacking her before ANBU came In an controlled he angry mob while the Third Hokage talks to Anko, unfortunately at the time he couldn't since Anko ran from the village that day Into the woods where the training grounds were.

Crying uncontrollably, Anko at the time was lost with nothing left. That was until she found her own happy place, falling Into a small water area Anko at the time relaxed In It like she was eating a billion dumplings.

Since then Anko kept It a secret, she never even told Asuma or Kurenai about It since she thought It'd be best If she kept It as her own personal secret.

Her route to her happy place was getting shorter and shorter as she started to hear the slightly almost quiet falling water as the before mentioned waterfall never changed a bit since her previous time there.

The only thing that Anko disliked about this was the fact that the sun was literally killing her.

"So hot! Who made It this hot?! I'm goanna boil soon!" Anko Said, as she placed her hand over her eyes to get a good look at the burning hot sun which she was moaning about before.

"Maybe It's okay If I Just take this off for a bit." Anko Said, as she began stripping herself of her Jacket which revealed the before mentioned skin on her arms as the sleeves of her T-Shirt reached over her shoulders allowing the full skin of her arms to be revealed to the world. "Ahhhhhhhhh much better." Anko Said, as she felt the nice cool breeze of air slamming Into her arms.

Now that her trench coat was off of her Anko's upper body was revealed to the entire world. Thankfully her net fish T-Shirt was so dark her naked skin couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Although the shirt didn't really stop one's Imagination to get the Idea how her body looked considering It was REALLY tight on her body as before mentioned.

"Well at least here Kurenai wouldn't argue with me to cover my skin up. I would prefer If I only had this on because that coat Is a real hassle to walk around In." Anko Said to herself, remembering all those times when her friend Kurenai would tell Anko off for showing off too much of her body to the world, despite her own attire being similar to Anko's. "She's probably Just Jealous that I probably have a better body than her, maybe because of Asuma that's why." Anko Said with a slight Chuckle, she continued to walk to her destination for a while.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, which was mainly half an hour, Anko had officially arrived at her destination at the water area. A large oval lake was dug Into the ground deep, with pebbles round as the sun and soft a dirt was shot Into the lake from the surface like sand In a beach, making It as deep as three meters, a mountain of pebbles were built on each other revealing a ten meter high waterfall that too drop clear crystal water down to the lake, water like the lake as clear as crystal with barley any grass but brown dirt did over populate the grass In the area. ( **Author's Note:** Think about the time when Jiraya took Naruto to the lake where he was spying on girls while training Naruto during the "Chunin Exams" Arc)

The sounds were peaceful with nothing, but the fall of the water form the waterfall broke the silence.

"Ahhhh that's the place." Anko Said, with a peaceful sigh as she begun hanging her trench coat on a branch like a coat hangar as she proceeded to remove her guards from her legs and her blue ninja shoes form her feet. She did keep her skirt shirt and shorts on along with her hair as she proceeded to walk towards the water area.

At first Anko dipped her feet In the water. The fair skinned toes entering through the surface of the water slowly placing them upon the soft grains of the pebbles that sat on the bottom, feeling the cool welcoming water to her bare skin. She gave the water even more of her own skin when she decided to allow her own feet Into the water, giving her body nothing but shivers from the centre of her spine to the tip of her own skin, while giving a slight moan of comfort.

Standing there for a while Anko decided to play the long game, allowing as much of her skin to take the water In as possible before going In completely.

Slowly, Anko shifted her feet down the pebble pathway Into the water which raised the level of the water higher up her body to her lower legs where she started to feel a little bit more refreshed giving another sensational moan of happiness coming from the water. Anko continued to go down until the water raised so high up her body she could already feel the weight of her feet against the pebbles get lighter and lighter when she went down to her wide curvy hips with her skirt now below the surface floating upwards trying to get back to the surface.

A large blush spread across Anko's cheeks as she started to feel more refreshed than ever, a feeling she Is quite common with now everytime she goes Into her happy place.

Anko then began walking backwards to a steep part of the water area where she could lay her back on, feeling her hard back from all the torturous training and missions she has suffered from get the nice feeling of the water covered pebbles as she laid half of her own body against the shore with her waist In the water glazing her skin everyway. Anko felt some cracking and snapping coming from the bones of her back as they began to make her feel a lot better, while slowly sliding her body Into the clear water.

Anko slipping, now up to her breasts In the water as they began to float above these surface acting as a couple of floaties Anko started blushing even more than ever now with the cool water now covering almost every Inch of her entire body. Sure, she was getting her skirt and her fishnet attire wet but that mattered to her not at all when It came to her rare relaxation time.

The part that did surprise her and please her the most was that nobody had ever discovered this spot before. She was VERY pleased that the bathhouse In Konoha never found It otherwise she would be paying a high fee for a time limit while also being forcefully removed once It was closing time.

Thinking how thankful she was, Anko placed her elbows against the shore for her arms to rest while also getting some the water under her armpits as she decided to slip deeper Into the water where her breasts completely submerged underneath the clear water slowly moving from side to side as she twisted and turned her body to get the water more around her body.

"It feels sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good!" Anko Moaned, sinking deeper Into the water up to her neck where she decided to stop so she wouldn't get her own hair wet, now almost submerged underneath Anko decided to take a bit of a swim.

As Anko paddled her arms were thrown In the air from time to time throwing away the glistening water that covered her arms. She swam up towards the waterfall where she then placed a Chakra Infused hand on the edge of a side so she could keep her hands from slipping.

Placing her other hand, then her feet against the side of the waterfall, Anko climbed up which was another normal thing she was doing so she could climb to the top of the waterfall to get a better look on the water area.

Anko slightly groaned once she pulled herself up, before turning around to stare directly towards the forest which seemed to be around twenty meters away from her, having a good look of the village from her view.

Looking away from the peaceful village, Anko looked at the waterfall which wasn't as deep as the water area below It. In fact, It wasn't deep at all, only half a meter or less deep, and the water speed that was flowing off of the cliff wasn't fast at all It was slow as though It was acting as a smooth shower. Anko then walked towards the waterfall where It was only three meters wide and sat directly In the middle with her feet hanging on the edge as she felt the smooth clear water going against her breasts as though they were being massaged by someone from the back.

"Oh yeah all over the back please!" Anko Moaned to the water, which seemed as though It complied to her wishes and was raised a little higher to reach higher spots of her back, obviously Anko was slightly laying backwards with a huge grin on her face.

"I might get my hair wet but there's no other way that's as fun as this!" Anko Said, as she began sliding her as against the edge and fell off the waterfall moving with the stream as she splashed down to the water legs first straight with her arms crossed.

Underwater Anko Smiled, before swimming upwards with her hair now all wet and her whole face now glazed with the clear water while at the same time slightly shivering from the experience.

"And I also Just had a shower too! Oh well! Guess I'll have another one here!" Anko Said, as she began swimming now directly under the waterfall where underwater there was a large boulder that was also round and wide enough for her to stand on without slipping underneath the waterfall.

As the before mentioned shower, Anko stood directly underneath the water fall where she felt the clear smoothing water hitting against her head and face and body while raising her arms up high In the air while rubbing against her armpits to get more of the clear water underneath her. The sun light acted like a heating fan for her so she wouldn't get too cold from the water.

Anko's own private shower lasted a while, glistening her entire body while her feet remained In the water before she decided she had enough and went back In.

This was the activity of Anko Mitarashi that lasted for an entire two hours before she decided to allow her whole body to lay on the shore of the water area with her back gently laying against the warm water covered pebbles with her toes In the water still, while trying to get as much sun on her body as possible which she had enjoyed very much. Her mini skirt went even darker since It was still recovering from the water, trying to get dry as much as possible before she would leave back to her hard-working hours In the village, especially If she has to work extra now Just so she could help her village with the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Anko sighed heavily and annoyingly. Knowing very well what's waiting In Konoha, and that was the preparations of the Chunin Exams which she knows will take A LOT of her own private free time away. So, the odds of Anko returning back to her happy place would most likely be later than sooner. Although Anko was slightly happy as well because she knows If she does work that hard It'll feel even better the water area than she's feeling now. All of her hard-aching bones she knows she'll gain will be washed away and healed once she returns, and It'll feel great beyond belief.

To get her mind off of her long work In Konoha for the Chunin Exams Anko had decided she would go for a walk without her shoes, believing It'll be better that way so she can also dry off and keep her mind clear before returning to Konoha.

Once Anko got up small droplets of water fell all over her body Into little streams. Her breasts were dripping the droplets, so was her hair dripping droplets, and even her upper back was dripping droplets.

Her feet welcomed by the warm dirt that she stood one In order to take that walk while her body welcomed the heat from the air and sun too warm her up from her activities.

As Anko walked through the forest but not too far from her last location, she looked at the scene before her. A large open area of the forest, the trees In the forest were distant from one another so It didn't look cramped at all and the sunlight from the sky refracted through the leaves showing a slight colour effect, and the shadows of the leaves made dark bushes on the ground with light acting as the ground Itself, a truly great scene she was seeing.

But oddly enough that open area seems to have the ground a lot softer and a lot more comfortable than before, especially at the centre.

Anko slightly Interested decided she was goanna walk across the open area. She was only thirty meters away from the water area so she was okay…..

At last that's what she believed.

As every step Anko took her feet seemed to have sank Into the ground. She looked down to see that her feet disappeared but kept on walking, until more of her legs sank In.

As the ground took her up to, he knees Anko was unable to move her legs at all.

"Come on! I'm goanna have a bad enough day In Konoha for Chunin Exams! I don't want to get dirty or anything!" Anko gave an annoyed grunt, as she placed the back of her hands against her hips showing her frustration.

"If I can't move, I guess I'll give It a good tug then!" Anko Said, as she grabbed a hold of her right leg, and began heaving, but to no avail. Anko's eyes were open when she was pulling her leg, but after a few heaves Anko decided to give one powerful one, which made her close her eyes while writing struggle all over her face. "Ugggggggh uhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko gave a powerful scream, but still the ground which seemed to be made out of dry mud refused to let her go.

Anko sank up to her Joints which made her a lot more annoyed than before. "Great I'm goanna need another shower to get rid of the mud underneath my toes which Is major pain!" Anko Said. "AHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GO AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko Yelled some more, pulling as hard and as powerful as she could to free her trapped leg, but all It did was sink her to her thighs.

"Uhhhhh okay you win, now let me go." Anko Said, but not annoyed but concerned with slight fear In her voice, something she Is rather unusual with.

"Why do I have this feeling In my back? I never have this feeling. Only when….." Anko Paused, as she let go of her leg and stood perfectly straight, which trying to pull her legs out by their own but to no success. "When I'm In serious danger." Anko Said.

"Wait a minute! I heard reports of this area! An area with….." Anko took a brief pause as her eyes written nothing but fear In them as she looked down to the ground which she finally noticed what she was In. "Quicksand." Anko Said, with fear.

Alright Anko calm down. It's Just Quicksand. Just some mud mixed with water nothing bad can happen to you." Anko Said to herself, trying to calm her down yet her own words were hollow to herself. "My skirt. It's getting pulled under. OHHHHHHHHH!" Anko blushed sensuously, as the Quicksand not only pull her skirt down, but also the Quicksand pulled Anko down to her waist, where as the Quicksand also put pressure all over Anko's lower half. "The pressure feels GOOD!" Anko Yelled. "Ugh, no time to b acting like a little girl, I need to get out and fast!" Anko Said, In worry.

Her hands glowed blue Chakra as she then placed them against the surface of the Quicksand. "Alright! This better do the trick! I am strong!" Anko Said, with a small smile that represented her confidence that her Idea was goanna work. "Three. Two. One. AHHHHHHHHH!" Anko Yelled, with all her strength, Anko applied pressure to her hands and arms as she then began pushing the Quicksand down. Like a reverse tug of war, Anko began pushing as hard and as powerful as possible. Her eyes closed and her face riddled with struggle while her cheeks blushed, trying desperately to get out. Anko took a peek of the Quicksand to see that she was not advancing upwards nor downwards, but her strength was running out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Anko Moaned, as she then stopped her pushing and struggle, allowing her weight to return to the Quicksand. Her bellybutton slipped beneath the surface, making Anko blush even more as It as well felt the pressure of the Quicksand.

"Need another way out." Anko Said, buzzing her eyes all over the place trying to find something she could grab onto to pull herself out. Anko found her salvation as she saw a twig connected to a tree, which was a low branch, Jut reachable for Anko. "Come to Anko!" Anko Groaned, as she stretched her long arms and fingers out to grab the branch.

Almost like she was being teased, Anko's fingers barley could even touch the branch, only the tips could. Slowly but surely, Anko managed to move herself close enough to grab a hold of the branch which she then started to pull on.

Anko had to be quick, as the Quicksand was already coming up to her breasts. Grabbing the branch with both hands Anko gave another powerful yell that would surely shatter someone's ears to pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COME ON! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko Yelled.

 **SNAP!** The branch broke off which returned Anko back to the Quicksand.

"Ahhh no!" Anko Said.

Anko now understanding her situation fully did a bit of thinking. The branch she Just pulled off was strong, If Anko was on solid ground even with all of her strength she could never pull It off, unless there was someone, or most likely some people, to achieve such a thing. Which means Anko had to pull at least three times her own weight Just to get out of her trap, which means one thing….

Anko was screwed.

But she was never one to give up though.

And she never will.

Anko placed her hands on the surface once again pressed as hard as possible with the remaining strength she had. Her arms became sore from all the struggling and became tired, her armpits along with her hair became sweaty from the heat of the sun and the warmth of the Quicksand and the struggling she was enduring right now.

Now the bottom of her breasts laid on the Quicksand, as It continued to try and pull them under. "Maybe they can act as floaties!" Anko Said. "Ughhhhhhhh, pressure, so much PRESSURE!" Anko Yelled, as her cheeks blushed a now deeper colour of red as her breasts began to forcefully be pulled under.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko Yelled, pushing the ground with her Chakra Infused hands with what was remining of her strength, hoping to get the better edge of the Quicksand. "Huh?!" Anko Exclaimed, looking up to see vines on the trees which, unusually, got lower by themselves.

The vines were green, but they two red circulars like faded patterns at each of the other side of them, like they are blushing. Anko remembered a story that Jounin shared about this place with It's strange vines.

These vines are known as "Pervert Vines". These vines were said to be by the making of a Rogue Shinobi who was a MAJOR pervert that would put Jiraya to shame, he used his own way of mixing earth and water to create vines that possessed similar characteristics to his so he could catch other Rogue Shinobi for their bounties, most of his catches were slender women who he was attracted to the most. Even that Shinobi might be long dead now, the vines he made to spy on his victims grew Into a brand new population, one that would lower themselves and grope their victims everytime they made a loud moan, and were women as well.

"If I could Just grab one of the vines, I can save my own life from this mess." Anko Said, as the Quicksand was halfway up her breasts. "Every womanly fibre In my body will never forgive me for this! But to save my own life I got no choice! Here It goes!" Anko Said, as she then grabbed one of her breasts slipping her thumb through the Quicksand and began groping her own breast and rubbing It which made her moan loudly.

Anko looked up to see the vines moving closer to her at a much faster rate, getting lower and lower.

Anko leg go of her breasts which made the vines stop. Anko let go because she didn't want her hand to get pulled under by the Quicksand, which engulfed both of her breasts which made her moan loudly again which made the vines advance lower to her a little depending how loud she was moaning.

Up to her armpits, Anko puller her arms over her head to make sure they would rest a top of her. Anko's eyes began to flood with fear as she saw the surface getting dangerously close to her head, meaning she would soon get pulled under.

Passed her shoulders, Anko moved her body side to side like a screw to make herself moan more, and more. Despite this going against Anko's Womanly will, she couldn't help but enjoy herself a bit. It was almost like having a mud bath for herself, with her entire body feeling the warm soft mud against her.

Anko tilted her head as back as she could after the Quicksand took her neck In, reaming only her head above the surface with her arms going straight up trying to grab the slow coming vines.

Tears filled Anko's eyes as she was getting afraid that this might be her last moments alive.

"Come one!" Anko Said, as the Quicksand climbed her chin, and then soon. "COME ON!" Was the last thing Anko could say In time, before the Quicksand covered her mouth, slowly soon taking her nose, before enclosing over her head.

Only Anko's hair remained above the surface before that too was pulled under.

Anko kept her arms up, as the vines were getting closer and closer to her. But they had to be quick as Anko was losing her air very fast now, her lungs screaming for air.

By the stage she reached to her forearms, the vines were well at her reach. She thrashed her arm all over the place to get a good hold of them.

Soon the Quicksand was close to her hands, and she still couldn't take a hold of a vine, even though were still getting closer and closer to her she Just couldn't grab one.

And as her hands were about to be pulled under, Anko grabbed a hold of a vine as tight as possible.

The vine moved like a snake trying to get out of Ankos grip but couldn't, before the head of the vine was pulled under.

Anko now completely submerged grew fear now, believing It was It. That was before….

The other vines reacted to the plead of their friend and wrapped themselves around the vine that was being pulled under by Anko, which then they started to pull the vine. Soon Anko felt her entire body going upwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko Yelled, as she tried to take In as much air as possible to save her lungs.

Anko was being pulled, from her head to her breasts, now to her waist was pulled out of the Quicksand. Only dry patches of mud were all over her while the rest of her skin was still clean. Anko was pulled over the surface but the Quicksand also moved above Itself acting like some sort of glue. Anko Increased her grip on the vine to make sure It'll pull her out, like she was rope In a game of tug of war.

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Anko Yelled, as the vine along with the rest retracted each other at much stronger rate.

All of a sudden without warning, Anko was shot up from the Quicksand as It decided to finally let Anko go. Making Anko lose her grip on the vines as she was shot a meter In the air, before landing on her feet on solid ground.

Anko collapsed, happy and thankful she was still living and breathing. She looked at the vines, one was rubbing the one she was holding on the head, trying to sooth It. Anko returned her gaze upon the Quicksand which was deformed because of her before It slowly reformed Itself to look like the Innocent ground, she at first believed.

Well….. That's over for now!" Anko Groaned, as she got up and started to walk away. She stopped In her tracks however when she felt like someone was watching her, and looked at the vines which was looking at her, one looked damaged which was the one she was holding, as It oved towards her, and looking at her breasts then her face like If It was a puppy.

"Fine! Only because you saved my ass! I'll let you feel them for a bit!" Anko Said, allowing the vine to slither and touch around her breasts. A few minutes passed before the vine was done touching Anko's breasts, and slithered from her breasts, and looked at the Kunoichi, before looking at her breasts, and then her face, and nodded thanking her.

"Well, back to my spot now to get myself cleaned up." Anko Said, as she waved goodbye to the vines, which goodbye back to her as well.

Even though Anko already spent some good time at her happy place, she was goanna go back again so she could clean up.

"Guess that means I get to some fun at my spot for a while longer." Anko Said, as she Smiled at the thought of her returning. For Anko, she was goanna have another hour of relaxation.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, I'm done with this Chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed Anko In her sinking situation.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes😊.


	4. Naruto, NaruSaku Sinking Love

Naruto, Naruto's And Sakura's Quicksand Story

Sinking Love

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back Sakura had been neglecting him. After a certain Incident In a meeting Sakura had been feeling very bad especially after realizing how much Naruto cared about her, and she was willing to win his heart back no matter what, even If It would cost her, her life. Which ends her up sinking In Quicksand. Will Naruto save her?

 **Detail:** Set after the "Itachi" Arc, but he's still alive, and set a few months later.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

 _You never know what you have until It's gone._

Those are the exact words one Sakura Haruno's mother told her from time to time when asking advice on love.

How right her mother was. And father couldn't agree more.

It all started after they were sent on that mission. Jiraya spy network finally caught word on Sasuke's location, and so the group was formed to bring Sasuke back home to Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former Naruto Uzumaki, had challenged and brought Sasuke home despite both of their Injuries.

An Akatsuki member called Tobi, revealed to be Obito was a far more powerful opponent than they at first thought. Eventually, Obito left due to Itachi's Injuries from his battle with Sasuke being too serious, and was forced out of battle, which led the team to go for Sasuke.

Even though he was Injured, hurt, beyond belief, Sasuke's curse seal healed him to be a hundred percent In an Instant which led to a battle between him and Naruto.

The fight then lasted for three whole hours before Naruto faked his loss allowing Sasuke to smile In achievement. However, that became his downfall when Naruto exposed himself to be a **Shadow Clone** he created to fool Sasuke, then knocking him out In one fierce blow which then concluded the battle as Naruto's win.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Shino all were forced to watch the fight unfold, before deciding as soon as the battle was over to take Naruto's and Sasuke's body to the Leaf Village.

Several days later, Naruto woke up In the hospital, ready to Sasuke, who coincidentally also woke up at the same exact time as Naruto. Naruto at the time was ready to walk out of the hospital but felt like he should see Sasuke first before anyone else. Naruto asked a nearby nurse about any visitors. She explained to Naruto that he had the Konoha Twelve, Kurenai, Gai, Tsunadae, and Jiraya along with the Konohamaru corps as his visitors, but not the members of Team Seven.

Sai and Yamato were only temporary members of the team, so Naruto wasn't really bothered, also before they left on their missions, they visited Naruto.

Naruto was referring to the original Team Seven which was him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

When Naruto went In Sasuke's room, he fell In depression of what he heard.

First off, Kakashi was proud and happy that Sasuke had finally returned back to the village, something Naruto never received from Kakashi. Not only that, but Kakashi also told Sasuke that he would be put under his ANBU Team as a second In command, something Naruto wanted for a while now but didn't due to the Kyuubi Inside of him. Not only that but he also heard about Sakura talking to Sasuke, telling her "Feelings" for him, despite the fact that Sasuke only saw her as a sister. But In the end, he agreed on a date with her Just to get It over with, which made Naruto heartbroken. At the time Sasuke asked about Naruto. Kakashi replied saying that Naruto was a good student, but he still had some way to mature enough to be a Jounin, and for Sakura she said that Naruto's annoying attitude still hadn't changed one bit at all and he's Just the same as ever.

Sakura left, going through the door where Naruto was getting ready for the date, but when she opened the door Naruto was there, standing still, shocked, hurt, and everything bad.

Kakashi saw his student and with great guilt and regret he tried to speak to Naruto, before Naruto disappeared away from them, never to be seen again until the next day.

Sakura cancelled her date, telling Sasuke she didn't feel like It, referring over Naruto. Sasuke asked when she would want to date, but she told him that she wasn't planning a next time at all.

Kakashi attempted to speak to Naruto, but all It did was upset him more, and also Naruto walked away from Kakashi.

At first when Tsunadae heard the news, she wanted to pound Kakahsi on the head hard, referring to him the position as second In command of ANBU was meant for Naruto as a surprise gift after his two and a half year training trip with Jiraya.

Sasuke hearing over this Immediately dropped the offer Kakashi gave him, and Just Joined ANBU Instead so he could regain the trust Konoha had lost over him through the same method as Naruto once did, hard work.

Naruto had spent more time than ever In the training grounds too since then. Constantly training, working, practicing until he would collapse on the ground without taking much of a break. One-time Naruto trained too hard for too long In the forest that he collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion, his heart pumping like crazy. Luckily at the time Sakura showed up to apologise to Naruto but found him In a worse state and carried him piggy back style to the village where he was Immediately treated for his exhaustion.

When Sakura was there when Naruto woke up, Naruto grew fear, and was scared of getting hurt to the point at which he attempted to leave his bed without proper permission. Sakura tried to calm him down but everything she tried didn't work to her surprise. Tsunadae literally had to knock Naruto out Just for him to calm down, had told Sakura It may be best If she hadn't visited him for a while now.

Sakura still had contact to Sasuke, despite him being In ANBU missions constantly, and told him about Naruto.

Ever since that regrettable day, Sakura's guilt had been rising constantly, breaking her.

The pain Naruto was going through felt worse than anything else.

Sakura felt pained as well. She always when she was young wanted Naruto to stay away from her, and now she had her wish fulfilled but for some strange reason to her It hurts a lot. It hurt more than the time when Sasuke was neglecting her. And then one day when she spoke to her mother about this Sakura realised one thing and one thing only….

She was In love with Naruto.

And her heart made her say It. All those times she was after Sauske was nothing more but a crush she was obsessed with.

Feeling down, and hurt Sakura could only talk to one person and one person only In this situation, and that was her friend Ino Yakamana.

When Sakura went In Ino's apartment, It took the Yakamana three hours and a dozen tissue boxes to calm Sakura down which took time. And gave her best friend a great plan.

* * *

(Location: Forest, Specific Location: Unknown)

Sakura was In the forest near a lake, where she started to put Ino's plan Into action, which she was doing.

At the moment one of those plans Involved Sakura wearing a red bikini, tied to the sides and tied at the back of her neck, exposing a lot of skin to the open world.

And she was not alone, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all there too helping her out to regain Naruto's love for her.

"Alright Sakura done!" Kiba Called out, while having Sasuke help him lift him out of a large hole he had dug In the ground.

"Which means It's my turn now." Shikamaru Said, doing a series of hand signs which In turn his shadows turned Into water which filled the large hole.

Sakura using her earth powers had filled It with mud coming from the palm of her hands which then became a slight muddy mixed with water.

"I hope Ino-pig's right about this. Can I really regain Naruto-Kun's love like this? Can I?" Sakura Said, looking at Shikamaru.

"Well you know Naruto, he has his moments." Shikamaru Said. "Also, I believe Naruto will go for It, even he sometimes can go over board like Jiraya-Sama." Shikamaru Said.

"He's coming." Kiba Said.

And Immediately, everyone went behind a tree with the exception of Sakura, who remained and neared her own Quicksand pit.

"Here goes nothing." Sakura Said, as she stepped In the Quicksand pit.

Sakura began moving her legs, allowing the pit to pull her down deeper and deeper at a faster rate. Sakura couldn't help but blush slightly with the mud hugging her sensitive skin. Once she reached down to her knees, she Immediately smiled and yelled.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! HELP ME!" Sakura Yelled.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"All I ever wanted was to make her happy. At least she Is now. Who knows maybe Sasuke Is making her happier by the day now." Naruto Said, regretting each word he said as soon as It let his mouth.

 _"HELP!"_ Naruto heard a faint voice.

"Who was that?" Naruto Said In confusion.

 _"HELP ME!"_ Immediately, Naruto recognised the voice's owner, and realised It was Sakura's.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Said worriedly as he Immediately rushed towards her location.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura saw Shikamaru's shadow signal her that Naruto was coming, which pleased her a lot, and continued her acting.

"HELP ME!" Sakura Yelled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto Yelled, as he finally made It to Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly seeing Sakura almost naked, up to her waist and her body revealed to the world.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura Said.

 _"Kun?"_ Naruto Thought Confusingly at first, but then he scratched that thought away and Immediately acted. "What happened?" Naruto Asked.

"I was Just walking and having a nice time at the lake until I accidentally wondered too far and got trapped here." Sakura Replied.

"Alright! Don't worry I'll pull you out! Just hang In there!" Naruto Said, trying to assure her safety. Naruto's eyes Immediately scrambled all over the place trying his hardest to find something, anything he could use to pull Sakura out with, anything. Naruto couldn't find a single thing he could use, no sticks or any vines he could use to pull Sakura out with.

"I got It!" Naruto Exclaimed.

 **"MULTI-!"** Naruto Yelled before Sakura cut him off.

"It won't work! I tried! It must be a trap so no one can use Chakra!" Sakura Said.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto Yelled, cringing his teeth In frustration.

He had to pull Sakura out. He Just had to. He couldn't think about It, a life without Sakura. Who would tell him off when he goes to far? Who will comfort him In his darkest times? Who will come and give him aid or heal him?

Deep down, Inside of Naruto all that sadness he had at Sakura suddenly disappeared without a trace, replaced by major concern. But he kept questioning this. Why wasn't Sasuke here? Shouldn't he be In the Leaf village. Naruto knew he left to Join the ANBU, but he would never have guessed Sasuke would Just leave her here.

Deep down In Sakura's heart she felt guilty, pained. Guilty for the fact that she wasn't In any real life danger and pained for making Naruto believe she was goanna die. Despite this Sakura had to go with the plan when she could see those Cerulean Blue eyes filled with worry and fear and love with her Green Jade eyes.

By the stage Naruto burst out of his thoughts to reality Sakura was already a waist deep.

Naruto walked closer to her where he walked at the edge of the Quicksand. He then walked around It trying to get closer and closer, see If there was any part of solid ground close enough to pull Sakura out but hadn't. In fact, the spot where he was last at was the closest, he could get to Sakura, and so Naruto was forced to save her the riskiest of ways.

He stretched his arm while standing up, his legs slightly bent forward. While Sakura also reached, putting one hand on the surface of the Quicksand to keep herself balanced while using the other to reach for Naruto's hand.

Naruto managed to grab Sakura's hand, and with as much power he could muster, he started tugging her towards him. Sakura, knowing It was safe by this stage, grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand with her other hand, both of her hands were now latched onto Naruto tightly.

Sakura slightly smirked, as she then twisted her feet, and began to pour Chakra Into them as she began to keep herself stable In the Quicksand, so Naruto couldn't move her one bit.

Naruto looked with a confused expression on his face questioning why the Quicksand suddenly became a lot tougher? But the answer would have to wait. He grabbed Sakura with another had to hers, so he was pulling her with full power, which made the Quicksand slightly go upwards like glue as Sakura had been raised a centimetre high.

Sakura slightly twitched In pain. She knew It was coming eventually. The pressure Naruto had on her hands while the force of his pull was aching her arms and shoulders made her act Immediately, knowing It was fully time to put Ino's plan Into action, and heaved Naruto towards her.

Gasping, Naruto tried to remain his feet onto the solid ground but because of the unexpected tug from Sakura he was pulled Into the Quicksand pit. And because he was pulled with such force and speed, he ended up a waist deep, so he was In perfect level with Sakura.

"Oh no!" Sakura Said In worry.

"Damn It!" Naruto Groaned. "There has to be a way out! Maybe If I!" Naruto Said, as he began squirming around the Quicksand trying to adjust his own body on the surface, but all of that squirming only made matters worse as both him and Sakura began to sink deeper, Naruto ceased his squirming for a while before squirming again.

Sakura blushed a deeper red now that Naruto and her, their bodies were colliding with one another due to the pressure of the Quicksand. She smiled slightly which Naruto didn't notice at all.

By the stage she decided to make the plan complete, It was when they were up to their chests.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, trying to get his attention.

"Sakura-Chan! Huh! Don't worry I'll et us out!" Naruto Said, In between struggles. "I prom-!" Naruto Said, before he was cut off by Sakura as she smashed her lips to his In a deep kiss.

"Naruto-Kun….. These might be our final moments alive, so please Just hear me out." Sakura Said, as he eyes along with Naruto's stared at each other for a few seconds. But those few seconds meant a world full of time when their gaze seemed like It couldn't end. "I… I want to say…. I'm sorry." Sakura Said.

"Huh?" Naruto Said, as he awed at her.

"I said… I'm sorry. Sasuke, he's Just a brother to me. The person I really love Is right here this whole entire time, and I didn't realise It until I said those terrible things to you In the hospital." Sakura Said.

"It's… It's okay Sakura-Chan. I was very upset that you said those tings yes. I… I was really upset, I didn't want to feel pain like that again. Every second I Ignored you I….. I guess I didn't act better than Sasuke did I? I'm sorry." Naruto Said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. By the end of the day Naruto-Kun I was so obsessed and so blinded for the crush on Sasuke that I completely forgot about everything and everybody around me." Sakura Said.

"I love you Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, as she leaned her forehead against his.

And soon, their lips met again In a long kiss, up to their shoulders In Quicksand Naruto accepted his fate. However,…

He touched the ground? He always heard that Quicksand was a bottomless pit and that once you sink In It you never stop sinking. So how did her and Sakura Just stopped sinking right now?

"What the?!" Naruto Exclaimed. "I think we Just hit the bottom." Naruto Said.

"Oh yeah." Sakura Said as though she had Just remembered something. "I guess I should explain to you that well… I made this Quicksand pit." Sakura Said In embarrassment.

"WHAT!" Naruto Yelled In Shock.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me or look at me, so I did something you never would've guessed I would've done. I took Ino-Pig's advice. So, her plan was to have me dress like this near the lake so you would notice me. Also, I know how protective of me you are so she suggested I use my Chakra to create this Quicksand pit which Isn't harmful at all, to be honest with you It's pretty harmless so no one could get hurt because of It." Sakura Explained. "Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba all pitched In to help me." Sakura Added.

"So, wait! This entire thing was Just a prank! You Just did this to get me to notice you?!" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect me to do! As I said before you wouldn't even listen to me, so I made sure there was a way I did! And besides It's not that bad I mean I'm sure the others are gone by now so there's nothing to worry about!" Sakura Said.

"Except that I actually did thought you were doomed for a second there." Naruto Said.

"It's okay…. You know we can do THAT since we're all alone." Sakura Said, with a small smile and a hint of embarrassment with a blush on her face.

"What's THAT?" Naruto Asked.

"Well you see Naruto-Kun, THAT Is." Sakura Replied, as she then put her mouth next to his ear slowly whispering what she was referring to.

"A-Are you sure you want to do It?" Naruto Asked, trying to contain his excitement while also fighting back the urge to stop him from saying that sentence.

"Well we are at the age." Sakura Replied, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Then your wish Is my command." Naruto Said, with a Smile.

"Thank You." Sakura Said.

It took a while before Naruto managed to push Sakura out of the Quicksand, In which she returned the favour by letting out a powerful yell as she pulled Naruto out. Soon Naruto stripped down to his boxers, where he then kissed Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura slowly stepped In the Quicksand pit which they soon started to have some fun again In It, until they would get out soon.

"Looks like our Jobs here are done, let's go." Sasuke Said, while smiling for his teammate's happiness.

"You could say that again." Shikamaru Added.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to watch this for a little while." Kiba Said, which In turn made Sasuke and Shikamaru sigh, before taking him away, dragging him by his feet neglecting his complaints.

Just goes to show you that love Is like Quicksand, the more you struggle, the deeper you sink.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes😊.


	5. Naruto, SasuHina Sinking Blindly

Naruto, Sasuke's And Hinata's Quicksand Story Sinking Blindly

* * *

 **Summary:** Sasuke and Hinata took a break from ANBU work. Eventually the two went out to the lake nearby Konoha for a bit of a nice warm swim during the summer. Hinata got a little too distracted by the forest ahead of her and ended up sinking In a Quicksand pit. Will Sasuke saver her?

 **Detail:** Takes place after the last chapter.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

Sasuke, a member of Team Seven, and a ANBU captain.

Shortly after Naruto beat Sasuke In a fight when he was once SO close to killing his older brother Itachi for the murder of their Clan Sasuke returned back to his senses.

When he awoke, he was first greeted with Kakashi and Sakura, who offered a great lot to him. However, that was meant for Naruto and not Sasuke, and eventually Naruto over heard the conversation and grew In a depressed state, which led to both his Sensei and his adoptive sister looking for him.

Sasuke was called by Ino, another former fan girl of his, who wanted Sasuke's help. He was to help get Naruto to Sakura so they could be together, when Sakura came with a plan.

Her plan then was to create an artificial Quicksand pit which she then fooled Naruto Into when she pretended she was In trouble, and pulled him In. Naruto at the time believing they were goanna die admitted he loved Sakura so much and he still loves her, only for his feet to touch the pit's bottom.

After seeing the two kiss, Sasuke with the help of Shikamaru who aided Sasuke to take a perverted Kiba away back to Konoha, allowing Naruto and Sakura to do their thing In the pit.

Sasuke couldn't be happier for his teammates, and their relationship. Although Sasuke had felt left behind In some way. While Sasuke was In his road to vengeance everyone In Konoha had moved on.

Shikamaru and Temari were dating, although they did deny It but Ino suggested they were too embarrassed to confess.

Naruto and Sakura ae finally together.

Gaara had taken a similar approach too, with him at the moment In a relationship with some Sand Kunoichi.

Neji and Tenten started dating, but like Shikamaru and Temari they also denied It, which Ino responded they were also too embarrassed to confess to It as well.

Even Ino herself had eyes set on a different brown haired brown eyed ANBU Shinobi as well.

Even, against all odds, Shino had a girlfriend despite his bug Issue.

But for Sasuke he learned he was not the only one to be left behind as Hinata, Neji's Cousin who he considers a sister, too hadn't advanced much In her life.

Basically, In her once crush on Naruto she had come to realise shortly after his return she seen Naruto nothing less and nothing more but a role model, someone she looks up to, and someone who Inspired her to change and get stronger, Just like he did to Gaara, Tsunadae, Neji, Lee, and a whole lot of other people.

In Konoha once an entire Genin team moved from Genin to Chunin or higher that team would've been disbanded Immediately. Team Ten was a perfect example since Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all moved to higher rankings. So Just like Team Ten Hinata's team, Team Eight, had too moved up the rankings and were also disbanded.

With Hinata training more than ever she decided It was time to be part of ANBU.

The way It works In the ANBU Is that everyone new comers would be paired to partners.

Apparently Sasuke and Hinata were paired In the process by Tsunadae.

At one point of course Sasuke was offered by Kakashi to be In his ANBU team, but that was before he found out the position was meant for Naruto. Sasuke feeling really bad retracted the offer and Joined the ANBU by himself. He was willing to earn the villager's forgiveness the same way Naruto had, and that would be by hard work.

Six whole months passed since both Sasuke and Hinata worked together In ANBU missions, and like Naruto had, It seemed like Sasuke had earned the forgiveness of the villagers already. But that wasn't the only thing Sasuke had earned.

Over the course of time both him and Hinata got closer and closer to each other, crossing the boundaries of partners to lovers. Sasuke suggested to Hinata they could go out, and that only ld to a series of the two going out more and more and more.

Which brings us to here now.

* * *

(Location: Nearby Konoha, Specific Location: Unknown)

In the forest of Konoha at the lake.

Both Sauske and Hinata were enjoying themselves.

For Sasuke he was lying on the sand over a blue towel which was next to a pale white towel which was Hinata's.

For Sasuke he was wearing blue trunks that went down to his knees. He was currently waiting for Hinata who was still changing after around three minutes to her swimsuit.

When Sasuke heard noises coming from the bushes he knew It was Hinata. But the emotions and the feelings he was having made him very uncomfortable when he saw her coming out of what she was wearing.

Hinata was always shy, very shy. So, showing too much skin wouldn't had helped her at all so she bought one that would cover up her skin. The only problem was she was In such a rush at the time for her first ANBU meeting she didn't try It one, or read the tag for her size.

It was a lime bikini that had squares with white lines. And It was a little too small for her, tightening the grip It had around her breasts exposing more skin than she wanted to, her panties also made no exception as It was also tight around there exposing still some more skin, and her top's bands were going over her shoulders and back to the top again.

Sasuke at first sight became very uncomfortable at his lower region when seeing Hinata In her new attire, which made her blush embarrassingly In response. His eyes were wide and white anime like In pure shock, showing his comfortability In front of his girlfriend.

A small pop could be heard from Sasuke's side, as he held his nose with blood coming out slightly.

"Nice Bikini." Sasuke Said, with his eyes back to normal, but his hair covered his eyes In darkness so he wasn't able to see her much. Not that It would matter, considering the fight he was In against his own mind trying not to think dirty thoughts about her.

"Th-Thanks Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said, thanking her boyfriend Uchiha.

Hinata then walked towards where Sasuke was, going to her before mentioned towel to rest her curvy body on. To her failure to notice, Sasuke saw her nice round firm large breasts Jiggling up and down, up and down, up and down, which couldn't make his little friend even more uncomfortable than It already was.

Her towel was so close to his. When she sat down Sasuke had an embarrassing blush he tried to hide. Both of their skins almost contacted one another, making his little friend overjoyed.

Of course, It was not the first time Sasuke had seen her curves, the ANBU outfit Is made such a way the armour Is tight around the user, and her shoulders were exposed when she wear her outfit. But this was different, she was next to being completely naked.

At least now Sauske understand how Naruto felt when he saw Sakura In her swimsuit.

And his former Sensei Kakashi with his novels.

This was uncharted territory Sasuke was In right now. Being this close to a girl whose almost naked.

This thought made the ANBU Shinobi rather uncomfortable, and also one that made It too difficult to Ignore.

Everyone from their times as rookies had changed dramatically, so did their bodies.

But to perhaps everyone's surprise Hinata had the most developed body out of the lot over the years. Her once flat chest had grown to nice size for any pervert to hold their eyes to, her hair that was once short grew down to her lower back, and her curves and bumps had become a lot more visible to the naked eye.

Hinata slightly giggled when she saw Sasuke's slight blush that he was painfully trying his best to hide from her.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke Asked, knowing the answer very well.

"Nothing." Hinata Said, with a slight chuckle.

"I know that you were laughing because of me for a different reason. I have a little bit of a cold, a fever, a temperature. So please don't make any misconceptions of me." Sasuke Said, trying to clear his name but to no avail.

"Tsunadae-Sama taught us that those who have temperatures and fevers aren't allowed to go outside, also those who do have those conditions sneeze for a while, so why aren't you sneezing?" Hinata Said, winning the argument over Sasuke, proving him wrong.

"Maybe you might need to cool down a bit." Sasuke Said, before tackling Hinata playfully and carrying her bridal style to the lake.

"Sasuke-Kun w-what are you doing?!" Hinata Exclaimed, blushing a lot while Sasuke was carrying her to the lake.

"Just taking you to a bit of a swim." Sasuke Said. Once Sasuke reached the lake knee deep, he was soon about to throw Hinata to a deeper part of the lake. Once Sasuke had he was about to throw her, Hinata smiled quickly wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck tightly adjusting them In time before he threw her there. Because of the unbalance between the weight of Hinata's body and his legs Sasuke accidently threw himself along with her In falling face first towards the lake.

Sauske closed his eyes shut along with Hinata when they fell In. Once they opened them Sasuke's and Hinata's faces were so close they could touch each other's faces. Sasuke was about to pull away, before Hinata did something brave which was rare every once In a while, pulling his head towards hers which connected their lips together.

Sasuke didn't pull away from this and kept the kiss for a while, until they ran out of breath and were forced to break It apart and surface the lake again.

Floating up to their chests, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's lower back. While Hinata In return wrapped hers around his neck again. They both had their lips connected again but this time It lasted a little longer than the last one, before breaking It apart for oxygen again.

Their bodies glazed with the water slowly falling from them.

Sasuke placed his mouth soon over Hinata's collar bone which he started to lick playfully which earned him a groan from Hinata's mouth. Without warning, Hinata placed her lower half of her body over Sasuke's lower region where she felt some sort of a bulge coming from Sasuke against her lower half, warring her legs around him.

Hinata gripped Sasuke's hair In a handful which she then pulled him closer to her, enjoying more and more of Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke scanned the area with his mouth, biting slowly and harmlessly on Hinata's sensitive skin which soon he found a nice weak point on her neck which he then started to suck on, earning him some more groans from Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun Uhhhhhhhh! P-P-Please a little more! Pleaseeeeee ahhhhhhhh!" Hinata Groaned, feeling Sasuke's mouth changing It's position from her neck to her breasts which he was at the moment kissing.

Hinata found a way to retaliate against Sasuke and placed her mouth on his shoulder where she bit It carefully. Her nails sank In Sasuke's back which only added the mood for him.

"You're so… Nice." Sasuke Said, breaking his action from Hinata ad then staring at her In her pale pupils-less eyes while Hinata watched Sasuke's dark eyes.

"You're so…. Warm." Hinata Said, looking Into his dark eyes with her pale pupil-less eyes.

The dark eyes and the pupil-less purple eyes met before closing and then going In for another warm hearted kiss.

This lasted for at least an hour followed with a little fun and games In the water.

Once It was over, both of the ANBU Shinobi were on the shore resting on their towels. With Hinata on top of Sasuke's body In a hug.

Hinata was feeling a little too tired so she decided to go for a walk In the forest for a bit, clear some of her nerves and wake up a little bit.

Walking Into the forest, Hinata couldn't help but admire the scene around her. The trees that stood a little over her height with their long branches with the leaves refracting the sunlight that was going through them to the ground giving a green colour like light In the area.

The ground was soft which made Hinata's feet feel a lot better.

It was so good that Hinata couldn't question It at all….. Except for one strange thing.

While walking she had noticed a rather strange patch of sand ahead of her. It didn't make sense since she never seen any sand at all around the area except for the lake that her and Sasuke was at. With the question bothering her Hinata decided to Investigate.

But that would be a decision she would soon regret… Or would she?

When Hinata placed her feet on the sand It Immediately ate them, pulling her deeper.

At first Hinata felt the warm sand surround her feet. She attempted to move her feet, but the sand wouldn't let them go. Growing concern and a blush Hinata grabbed a hold of her right leg and attempted to pull her feet out. All of Hinata's struggles only made things worse for the Kunoichi as she felt her entire body sink deeper and deeper Into the sand up to her legs Joints.

She realised by this point onwards that she was In Quicksand, yet she didn't panic at all.

Why?

Because Sasuke told her about how he helped both Naruto's and Sakura's relationship to begin, aiding his pink haired teammate to create an artificial Quicksand pit, which would only pull the person down up to their shoulders, so It was really shallow.

And there was a second reason why Hinata didn't panic. She was oddly out of her character enjoying It. She enjoyed sinking Into the pit with the soft warm sand covering her bare skin.

Hinata continued to struggle with her legs so she could sink deeper and deeper until she would be up to her shoulders Just like Sasuke said It would.

Except the only thing was, the pit Naruto and Sakura sank Into was with brown mud, not sand.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"It's been a while, I guess I should check on her, Just In case." Sasuke Said, before leaving for Hinata.

* * *

(With Hinata)

"It feels so warm and soft." Hinata Said, up to her waist with her hands behind her back holding on to the surface of the Quicksand trying to sink deeper Into the pit. That was when she saw Sasuke coming towards her.

"Found you HIANATA-CHAN!" Sasuke Exclaimed at the last part seeing Hinata sinking Into the Quicksand pit.

Immediately out of the blue Sasuke grabbed a branch form a tree and tore It off and gave It to Hinata.

"What's wrong Sasuke-Kun? This Is the Quicksand Naruto and Sakura sank In. What's wrong with It?" Hinata Asked.

"The Quicksand the Dobe and his girlfriend sank Into Isn't this one! It's and actual Quicksand pit! And this doesn't have a bottom!" Sasuke Replied frantically.

Hinata Immediately gasped In horror, realising her mistake In being careless. She was Just lucky that Sasuke came In time to tell her, otherwise when she'd notice It was a real Quicksand pit she would already have been pulled under.

Hinata gasped for the second time when she saw that her bellybutton had disappeared beneath the Quicksand.

Immediately, Hinata grabbed the stick Sasuke gave to her In order to pull her out with.

Sasuke's face was riddled with pain and strain pulling hard onto the stick. His feet slowly scarped themselves against the hard dirt ground while his legs were carefully adjusted so he could have a bit more of a stronger pull.

Hinata's body was bent forwards. Her slender body laying on top of the surface of the Quicksand while holding on desperately on the stick as though If her life depended on It, which It did In this case.

Slowly but eventually Sasuke was dragging Hinata closer and closer to solid ground for him to reach for her.

Just as Hinata was a finger tip away from solid ground, the stick snapped Into two leaving her stranded and her weight back Into the Quicksand.

Thankfully, she wasn't far away from Sasuke at all, that she was an arm reach away from him.

Reaching his arm towards her, Sasuke grabbed her arms, tugging them as hard as possible.

Hinata had to fight against the stinging pain that she was feeling from the grip of Sasuke's pull.

To their failure to notice, the ground below Sasuke was getting softer and softer, which meant that the ground Sasuke was on acted more of a platform over the Quicksand pit, and because of the weight he was putting against the platform It was slowly breaking that….

Sasuke had fell In the Quicksand.

And because of the force he used and the strength he pulled himself down wit Hinata to their chests, where her breasts started to float over the surface of the Quicksand.

"Oh no!" Hinata Said, tears forming In her eyes as well as fear, believing this might actually be the end of them.

"We're so deep, I don't even know If It's possible to get out, but we have to find a way." Sasuke Said, with the Quicksand slowly climbing up over his chest.

Soon the two ANBU Shinobi were up to their shoulders, buried In Quicksand without anyway or hopes of escaping this pit.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with his eyes, seeing the Kunoichi slowly pant In panic while trying to remain still at all costs. He tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay before she tackled him for a deep kiss which he then allowed.

"I love." Hinata Said.

"And I love you." Sasuke Said.

"Ow! Sasuke-Kun! You scratched my back!" Hinata Groaned, feeling a sharp scratch going against her back.

"That wasn't me Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said, wrapping his arms around her before he too was scratched. Not by Hinata, but what felt to a stick. A very strong powerful stick Sasuke believe that could save him. "Hold on to me tight okay." Sasuke Said, which Hinata responded by Increasing her grip around Sasuke.

Soon, Sasuke managed to use the stick to pull himself and Hinata out of the Quicksand.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said, panting over Sasuke's chest who was lying on top of the solid ground.

"No problem Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said. "I love you Hinata-Chan." Sasuke Said.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun." Hinata Said.

And the two kissed. Which soon was followed by a series of other kisses. Which then that was too followed by the two doing THAT together alone.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**

Thanks dudes😊.


	6. One Piece, Nami Sinking Expenses

One Piece, Nami's Quicksand Story Sinking Expenses

* * *

 **Summary:** Nami, the Navigator of the Straw-Hat pirates, was taking a nice stroll In the forest before ending up sinking In Quicksand. With no choice Nami has to make the ultimate sacrifice, but will she do It, will she give It up?

 **Detail:** Takes place shortly after the "Fishman Island" Arc.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

Nami.

The navigator.

Of the Straw-Hat pirates.

And a good one at that.

She was at least around Twenty, Twenty-one years of age. Having a nice curved sexy body to go along with her.

Two years ago, her and her crew were separated on an Island by one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, stranding her and her crew each In a different location. The place Nami was sent to had scientists who could control elements of the weather Itself, something Nami always believed It was Impossible to achieve.

Of course, she should've known better. The Grandline and the New World were two locations of one sea that held many strange things. Giant Sea kings, Cyborgs, Dragons, Monsters, talking animals with human like appearances, Ghosts, even larger sized Sea Kings, Haki users, super way OVEROWERED people, and last but not least the famous many waves and explosions all over the sea that sometimes can never be properly explained.

Any regular person would die. But thankfully for Nami she survived, much to her horror. There had been many times she had shared seats with Usopp and Chopper when going around these terrifying phenomimes.

And the training did help Nami more than one way also. Not only had she grown smarter, but she also developed through her body a lot more than before. Her breasts grew larger being contained by a green white stripped bikini top that held them nicely, her curves became more known by the naked eye and her legs wrapped tightly by a pair of Jeans, and he kept her trade mark shoes on, her hair had grown a lot longer than It was before, reaching down to her lower back.

At first glance It would make any average normal male or pervert very, If not, EXTREMELY uncomfortable at their lower regions at first glance from the beautiful navigator.

Even If her body, skills, and her appearance have changed, her attitude still remained. The acting of an INNOCENT navigator still remained, along with her penny-pinching stealing methods, along with her seducing skills. In fact her body only added the effectiveness of her seduction methods, as already before she reunited with the grew more than a hundred men already groped her ass, which resulted her to use her Climate Staff to use her thunder abilities on them, charging them Two hundred thousand berries for the grope which they couldn't afford, so they ran away from her.

As an extremely Important member of the crew and ne of the smartest Nami would be prepared for anything.

Almost anything at least….

…. Which brings us to here.

* * *

(Location: Island, Specific Location: Unknown)

"Come on Ahhhhhh! Let go of me! ARGHHHHHH!" Nami gave some slight yells as she desperately tried remove her legs that were consumed by the sand. In fact, she was above her thighs and sitting on the edge of what seemed to be a pit.

"I can't believe I walked In this stuff!" Nami Groaned annoyingly to herself, looking at her consumed legs In the sandy pit. "I can't believe I fell In a Quicksand trap, and I can't free myself, no matter how hard I pull!" Nami Said.

Nami was sitting on her ass on the edge of a Quicksand pit with her legs trapped. Her hands and arms were pushing on the solid ground so she could push herself out of the Quicksand pit. But to no avail.

She was Just going on a nice stroll In the Jungle. Meanwhile Luffy was exploring a town nearby for food, Sanji was giving Robin some company In her shopping which gave the cook a difficult decision to pick either her or Nami while having Zoro complaining to him which led to a few fights, Chopper was In town buying herbs, while Brook was asking ladies to look at their panties which earned him punches and kicks across town, Usopp and Franky were on work on the Sunny. So Nami was all by herself. She had nothing against her friends and crew but being cramped on the same ship for at least a week of none stop sailing would leave anybody begging for some peace and quiet and some alone time.

That was before she stepped Into this trap which she started sinking down In. Luckily for the Navigator she was right In front of the edge so she had a way out.

Since she was a Navigator, she knew all about Quicksand and the effects It has on a person. She remained calm of course since panicking would only result her to sink faster and deeper Into the pit. Secondly, she sat down so only her legs would sink and the rest of her body wouldn't, so most of her weight was on the hard ground, so she wouldn't sink anymore.

Though that didn't stop the Navigator from trying to break her legs free, the Quicksand was like sand mixed with glue, she couldn't pull her legs our at all. All Nami could do was tug what remained of her legs while at the same time push against the hard-solid ground In order to free herself.

Without the fear of sinking deeper than above her thighs, Nami felt safe.

For the past thirty minutes she tried and tried again to free herself, but the Quicksand wasn't giving up, It wanted Nami so badly It refused to let go of her at all, which resulted In more struggling.

But around twenty minutes ago Nami had the chance to escape. In fact she still has that chance but she's not willing to take that at all. Why? Because this would mean she would have to make a big sacrifice, something she never thought she would have to give up….

Her expensive Jeans and her shoes.

"Just let me go already! You can't have my Jeans! Or my shoes!" Nami Said, trying to push with all of her strength against the solid ground for perhaps the hundredth time but nothing happened at all.

"I may not have a choice…." Nami Said, fighting the argument to let her shoes and her pants go, while the other part of her brain objected to the Idea a lot. "But these are my favourite clothing. I like these shoes and my Jeans I don't want to give either of them up. But I haven't made any progress In my escape, should've asked Sanji to come with me Instead." Nami Said.

"If I could slip my feet away from my shoes, and then through my pants It should be an easy escape." Nami Said, In an argument for this Idea. "But If I do then I'll lose my shoes, and maybe, hopefully I could save my Jeans before they're taken from." Nami Said, In an argument against this Idea.

Either way, Nami may not have much of a choice to make, seeing how It was getting late and the crew would be looking for her. Though that would be a good Idea to wait It out until her crew finds her and helps her out but knowing them very well everyone with the exception of Robin would be running around In circles. For a small Island like this for her crew It would most likely take days maybe weeks before they actually find her. And for Zoro It would take years, or an eternity.

Also, Nami was getting tired which means It would be best to escape while she's awake, especially If there might be some predators In the Jungle ready for the ill at any minute.

"Let me try a few more times." Nami Said, giving a few last attempts to push herself out of her trap.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nami Screamed, heaving her back backwards with her hands tightly gripping the dirt, pushing herself with all of her strength, her breasts bounced a bit.

Her first attempt didn't work, so she tried again, and again, and so on.

After her last few tries which was probably like around Ten Nami gave up and had made a final decision on her clothing.

"I guess I have no choice after all do I?" Nami Said to herself. "Here goes nothing." Nami Said, as she closed her eyes before opening them again.

Below the surface where her feet were, Nami was slowly moving them. Which slid the shoes off her feet which gave her heels the Introduction of the sand. Nami then started to kick her feet over again and again.

Eventually with all the movement she softened the grip of the Quicksand and managed to pull her feet upwards thanks to her Jeans.

After what felt like an eternity, Nami finally could move her ass a little more backwards, which Just proved her plan was working. Her legs slipped out of the Jeans which were hollow until the Quicksand started to compact on them. Luckily for Nami she was wearing a pair of panties that fit her bikini design.

Once Nami finally managed to pull her legs out she sighed In relief, happy that she wasn't truly In any real danger at all anymore. But when she saw her Jeans, they were sunk to the belt area. Nami crawled believing there might be a chance to save them.

By the time she got there she started to pull them as hard and as strong as possible If she were to save her Jeans.

Taking a strong grip and hold of them she pulled them as strong and power as she could muster out. Her feet were at the edge of the Quicksand and were bent so she could spring upwards to give her a more of an advantage to pull them out.

Unfortunately for Nami her attempts were futile, and eventually with her aching arms she was forced to let them go, watching as they were pulled downwards along with her shoes.

Nami let out a heavy and Irritated sigh that proved she was upset, but happy.

"Well, there goes my expensive and favourite pieces of clothing, at least I have spares back at the ship." With that Said, Nami then returned back to the Sunny where she'll get changed Into a new pair.

At least by the end of the day not only had she escaped a Quicksand pit with her life.

But she pleased Brook with her wish, which In turn had punched him hard against his head.

Along with Sanji who wouldn't stop staring at her once even If she had asked him not to properly.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**

Thanks dudes😊.


	7. Fairy Tail, NAtZa Sinking Blade

Natsu's And Erza's Quicksand Story

Sinking Blade

 **Summary:** Natsu and Erza had taken a Job request to gather a flower that grows on Tenrous Island. Until Erza ended up in a pit of Quicksand. Can Natsu save her in time before she sinks to her death?

 **(Story Begins)**

Erza Scarlet. The most beautiful, terrifying and skilled warrior among the members of Fairy Tail, the most unbeaten and unmatched member of the Guild, the one who beat a hundred monsters all by herself with only her armours and equipment, was no sinking in a simple trap called Quicksand.

Long story short, Erza got a request to go to Tenrou Island to pick a few rare flowers that only grow on the island. Since the island is Fairy Tail's property, any outsiders who are not members of Fairy Tail are strictly forbidden from entering the island's grounds. Fairy Tail made sure of that when Makarov went to the council and gave a very persuading complaint about the whole "Sending a spy to Fairy Tail to disband the Guild and betraying their trust and attempting to blow the island up with the Etherion blast" thing.

The originally was for any member of Fairy Tail, S-Class or not. Erza felt like she didn't have the time to enjoy Fairy Tail's history, so she picked the job herself. Natsu came along too, Erza asked and tried to explain the job, but Natsu and Happy ignored her and did what they wanted to do anyway. Natsu thought it was about monster hunting, but it turned out to be about flower picking instead.

Back to Erza now. Erza accidentally stepped in a pit of Quicksand. There, she was wearing a pair of black bikini top with a couple of blacks ripped jean trousers that reached not far down the ligaments of her hips, showing a lot of her legs, she even had her hair tied in a ponytail high in the pack with a black ribbon.

"Happy! I know you can do it, hurry!" Erza spoke to the Exceed. She was at least down to her hips in the sandy Quicksand pit.

"I'm trying! But! I! Can't! Move!" Happy had his tail wrapped underneath around Erza's breasts, trying to pull her up as his wings flapped at a faster speed.

Erza sighed. Obviously, her Exceed friend was not strong enough, even at max speed, to pull her out of the pit.

Luckily the pit was extremely thick so her hands can't be pushed into it. She placed her hands open wide on the pit's surface and attempted to push herself out. She strained, but the Quicksand wouldn't let her go, and she dropped her weight back in it, now sunk to her belly button.

"It didn't work," Erza said.

"At least we tried…" Happy said.

"I wish Natsu was here…" Erza said.

"I know. I saw Natsu fighting this big lizard thing, and I think he was in a cave when fighting. Natsu punched something in the cave, and I think it collapsed down the only exit. I tried circling to find an exit, but there wasn't one. Natsu told me that he could smell one but couldn't tell me where, so he told me to get back to you and try to either save you or slow the sinking process down, but I don't think I'm helping either way." Happy said.

"It's not your fault. Happy, there are things beyond our power." The red-haired knight said to the Exceed in comfort. She looked down to see that her belly button was no more and was pulled underneath the Quicksand pit.

Happy gave Erza a worried expression. Erza didn't want Happy to be worried at all, she felt like he was burning in the inside in pain. She knew it wasn't easy watching your friend getting hurt or in danger when there wasn't a thing you could do for them because of your weaknesses.

Erza looked down from Happy and saw that she was getting lower quite quickly, now up to her rib cage.

"Happy, we need to do everything we can to keep myself afloat, or I'll be pulled under faster than we thought." Her voice sounded a little bit panicked.

Happy gave a groan of sadness to the knight, thinking of a way he could prevent her from sinking any further. "I got it!" Happy said as he flew towards the tops of the high trees. He grabbed vines and tied them to the branches as hard as possible before flying down to Erza, giving her the vines. Happy then tied the vines around Erza's ribcage.

Erza grabbed the vines to secure herself. It looked like a strange strategy, but Happy may have been on to something. Erza could feel her descent downwards had slowed down significantly, which meant Natsu had a little bit of extra time to get to her.

Erza blushed slightly when her breasts bounced down on the Quicksand's surface. Her body almost swallowed by the sinking substance.

 **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** Happy and Erza exclaimed in shock when the vines that were tired around Erza suddenly snapped due to the strength of the Quicksand. Her breasts now puller under.

Panicked settled into their heads. Erza was scared, scared of dying, scared of being killed by a pit of Quicksand. She laid her hands over the surface and tried to push herself out but to no avail, but she kept trying. Happy wrapped his around Erza's arm and tried to help her to slow her sinking down.

Erza had to shake Happy off of her as she sank past her shoulders, only her head and arms remained over the surface. She tilted her head back as the sand made it up to her chin.

"NATSU! NATSU HURRY! HURRY! ERZA CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE! PLEASE!" Happy yelled, tears in his eyes. "Erza, don't worry, we'll get you out!" Happy said to the Scarlet Mage.

"H-Happy…" Erza said, twisting her head side to side, trying to keep it over the surface. "I… Thank you… I thank both you and Natsu, along with Grey, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Makarov, Mira, Gildarts, and everybody else…" Erza's voice sounded in sorrow. "I… Had a happy life, despite my childhood… I am very happy for the happiness you all have brought to me… I just know my life would be terrible if I hadn't joined Fairy Tail…" She paused each time to take a breath, tears escaping the corner of her eyes. "If Natsu can't come in time to save me… Then please tell him… Tell him that I thank him… Thank him for saving me… And being by my side… Since childhood… And tell him… Since the Tower of Heaven… That… That I… Lo-Hmmmm!" Erza's mouth was pulled under. She never got to finish her sentence.

Erza looked at the cat with her eyes before she took a deeps breath through her nostrils and sank under, only her arms were over the Quicksand, her left dropped in exhaustion.

Happy flew and grabbed Erza's right arm, trying to pull her out. Her arm sank down to her wrist.

"NATSU! NATSU!" Happy yelled.

"HAPPY! HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the trees. He was wearing a pair of red trunks with orange flames and wearing his scarf over his forehead like a headband.

"NATSU HURRY! ERZA SANK AND SHE'S ABOUT TO GO UNDER!" Happy yelled.

Natsu rushed and just got down just in time to grab Erza's hand as it along with his got sucked under.

Grabbing where his hand felt Erza's with his other hand, Natsu heaved the hardest he can, and Erza's arm came up. He then heaved harder this time again and pulled more of Erza up that her head managed to resurface. Era violently coughed up a lot of sand from her mouth, before she pulled her other arm out and it to Natsu, who then grabbed it and pulled her higher from the Quicksand.

Now back to her waist, her breasts resurfaced along with most of her body, Natsu grabbed Erza in a hug, making the knight blush slightly as he then hauled her one more time, giving a mighty yell before she collapsed on top of him, now her legs finally free from the Quicksand.

Natsu's face was right in Erza's breasts. The two stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their own breaths after such a workout with the Quicksand.

Erza looked back at her death trap and saw the Quicksand was slightly deformed before it formed slowly back into its original form before she stepped in it. She sighed, she sighed heavily in relief. She almost died from a pit of Quicksand, if it wasn't for Natsu, then she would've have been finished.

"That was close…" Natsu said. Natsu always worried about her. "Hey, Erza are you okay-!" Erza cut Natsu off as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Erza said, as she continued the kiss, leaving a shocked Natsu and Happy in place.

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is done. Sorry it took so long.

I hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks, dudes😊.


	8. DBZ, Bulma Sinking Wish

Bulma's Quicksand Story

Sinking Wish

 **Summary:** Shortly after Goku dies by the hands of Raditz, Bulma has to gather all of the Dragon Balls to prepare for the Saiyan battle in a year time. However, she stumbles upon a pit of Quicksand by the beach. Will she be able to get out, or will she waste a wish on herself?

 **(Story Begins)**

It has been at least three months since Raditz came to earth and killed Goku died.

It went like this… Bulma, after years since they saw Goku, met his son Gohan who looked a lot like Goku. Then all of a sudden, Goku's brother named Raditz came in, abducted Gohan and took him away from Goku, threatening her friend if he doesn't bring a hundred human corpses within Forty-Eight hours, he'll take Gohan away from the earth forever.

Thankfully, Piccolo was there and agreed to team up with Goku in order to defeat Raditz. Even with the added might of Piccolo with the full-power of Goku, they stood a very little chance against Raditz. In order to defeat Raditz, they were forced to kill him, but thanks to Goku's mercy, they failed to kill him the first time. When the second chance arose, Goku was forced to sacrifice himself in order to kill Raditz, which he did.

After that whole incident, Raditz with his last breath confessed to the earthlings that he had contacted his Saiyan friends, and they were on route towards earth.

He said it would take a year before they could arrive, which gave Goku and his friends time to prepare.

Bulma told Krillin and Roshi that she'll collect all of the Dragon Balls by herself, while the two of them trained. After seeing Raditz in a bit of action, she believed that earth would need all the help they could get when dealing with more Saiyans.

Right now, Bulma has six Dragon Balls, with the exception of one Dragon Ball, the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

(Location: Distant Island, Specific Location: Beach)

Bulma, now wearing a blue tube-top, showing off her breasts to the world, white shorts, sports shoes and socks, was using her Dragon Radar to search for the last Dragon Ball. She had blue eyes, blue hair and fair skin.

It's been five hours since Goku had died, five hours since Raditz was killed, five hours since she started collecting the Dragon Balls.

"If I remember correctly, Piccolo said we shouldn't wish for Goku back to life until the Saiyans are near earth. He's apparently training with this King Kai to get strength through a training method he cannot find on earth." Bulma spoke to herself.

"This Dragon Ball hunting sure brings back a lot of memories…" She sighed, looking around in memory. She looked back at the radar which kept beeping louder and louder, indicating her that she was close to the next Dragon Ball.

Out of all the odds, the Four-Star was the last ball she needed. It was because of that Dragon Ball, she met Goku and Krillin, such a pleasant memory.

Eventually, Bulma ended up in a distant part of the beach and found the Dragon Ball laying over a bed of sand.

"Well, look here! The Four-Star Dragon Ball." Bulma said in excitement. "Now all we got to do is wait a whole year until those Saiyans arrive and we'll bring Goku back form the dead." Bulma reached her hand down on the Dragon Ball, before…

Her foot sank into the sand.

Bulma was shocked! She looked down to her feet and saw that her other foot had started to sink as well. She threw the Dragon Radar away and placed the capsule which contained the other Dragon Balls on the surface of the sand. Because it was so small, it never could sink.

"What the…" Bulma spoke, started to pry her feet out, but to no avail. "No… It can't be…" Her voice was laced with fear. "Quicksand…".

The Quicksand made its way over Bulma's socks, started to pull her thighs down. Bulma's legs were now shut tight on one another.

"Okay! Okay, uh… Help? Help. Help! HELP! HELP ME! I'M SINKING IN QUICKSAND! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Bulma started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"QUICKSAND! HELP!".

She looked down to see her legs disappeared in the sand, now up to the bottom of her white shorts. "No, no! This can't be happening! This just cannot be happening!" She semi-screamed in panic.

"KRILLIN! GOKU! SOMEONE! MASTER ROSHI EVEN! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Bulma screamed again. Even though Goku was dead, she still wished he could save her like all of those other times he kept his friends from imminent danger.

Her friends couldn't hear her, they may be mighty warriors, but they don't have super-hearing. Even if they did know she was in danger, how long would it take for them to come and rescue her before the Quicksand pulls her under?

She looked down; her waist had disappeared in the sand.

Bulma gave up on calling for help and decided to do things her way. She placed both of her hands against the sand and leaned backwards and began to push against the surface of the Quicksand. Thankfully, the cover was too strong for Bulma's hands to break, so it felt like she was struggling against solid ground flowing like jelly. But despite her advantage and her strength, she couldn't pull herself out of the Quicksand, the suction was just too strong for her to overcome.

"ARRRGH! LET GO OF ME! ARGHHH!" Bulma screamed some more, trying her best to break the grip of the sand's hold on her.

Beneath the surface, Bulma began kicking her legs. It was difficult, very difficult for her to move her legs, but she managed. She thought if she was to kick hard enough fast enough, she would eventually break the Quicksand's hold on her legs.

But Bulma would soon come to the realisation that her struggles only pulled her deeper into the mud.

Bulma returned her gaze at the pit, which now consumed her up to her rib cage. She began to push harder, harder than she ever could. She felt herself rising a bit.

A red tint of blush crossed her face. She started to sweat everywhere, her breasts glistened, reflecting the light of the sun, and her arms began shaking. The fiery hot sun was getting to Bulma's head. Her face began to turn red, not able to take any more strain.

"AHHHHH!" Bulma let her own arms go, sinking down to her breasts, her breasts bounced upon sinking into the Quicksand. She had come to the realisation that she cannot get out without any help.

"Think Bulma! Think!" She tried to think of a way to escape.

She then remembered the capsule she contained the Dragon Balls in and reached for it. **POOF!** All of the Dragon Balls appeared in the air before they dropped on the sand's surface in front of her. **BAM!**

"If I summon Shenron, I could wish myself out of this death trap…" Bulma said to herself. The Quicksand slowly making its way above her breasts. "But if I do that, will we have enough time to wish for Goku back to life?".

"What do I do…?" .

 **(Good Ending)**

"What do I do…?".

Bulma looked down at her neck collar, now devoured by the Quicksand. She grabbed the Four-Star Dragon Ball and threw it with the other Dragon Balls and yelled. "I SUMMON THEE! SHENRON!".

 **BOOM!** Immediately, after the words left her mouth, a gigantic pillar of yellow light and energy popped out of the balls and straight into the sky. Covering the once blue sky and the shiny hot sun with dark clouds.

A gigantic green slithering dragon was formed, now looking down upon Bulma.

 **"Speak to your wish?"** The giant dragon asked in a terrifying voice.

"I-I…" Bulma stuttered, unsure if she wanted to use up a wish. "I wish… To be saved from this Quicksand pit. Please, Shenron!" Bulma begged. Now tilting her head backwards as the Quicksand consumed her neck.

 **"If that is your wish."** The dragon's eyes slowly glowed red, as he then used his energy to teleport Bulma, a few feet away from the Quicksand pit, before disappearing into the sky, with all seven Dragon Balls floating upwards, before thrown to different directions of the world.

Bulma cried as the sky cleared. She immediately regretted her wish as she realised, she just doomed the earth…

 **(Bad Ending)**

"What do I do…?".

Bulma's collar bone disappeared in the sand. She looked at the Dragon Balls, before looking at the Dragon Radar. She remembered she placed a powerful tracker on the Dragon Radar, so her father could track her whereabouts.

Even if Bulma dies here, her friends could always use the Dragon Balls she collected so far to bring both her and Goku back to life, she hasn't died yet.

Although, that didn't mean she wouldn't die at all…

Now up to her neck, Bulma tried to use her arms to pull herself out. She grabbed a handful of the ground and tried to pull herself out, only to fail and drop her weight, again, in the Quicksand.

"No… I can't waste a wish on myself… I have to… Even if I die, I have to show everyone where the Dragon Balls are at…" Slowly, Bulma reached for the Dragon Radar and turned the tracker on.

Her arms sank, and she accepted her fate. Now unable to move, Bulma slowly tilted her head backwards as the sand slowly creeped up to her neck. She could feel the hot sand against her chin.

Tears ran down her cheeks from her eyes. She looked up at the sunny sky, perhaps the last she'll get to see for a while. "Someone… Help me…" Bulma gave her whisper, hoping that someone, anyone, could save her from this unfortunate fate.

"No…" Was all Bulma could say before the sand covered her mouth.

Her nose was pulled under, so was her forehead, leaving a few strands of her blue hair sticking out of the surface. Bulma slowly closed her eyes as the hungry sand consumed what was left of her face.

It would take a week before Krillin, and the others would find out what happened to Bulma. Using their energy, they managed to eliminate what was left of the Quicksand before finding her corpse at the bottom an empty pit.

Thankfully, when the time came, Roshi used the Dragon Balls to bring both Goku and Bulma back to life.

Despite being years since Bulma had died in a Quicksand pit, she somehow felt it was, and always will be an unforgotten memory that will curse Bulma's mind for the rest of her life.

Forever…

 **Author's Note:** Another Chapter done.

I hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks, dudes😊.


	9. Naruto, FemNaruSasu Sinking Again

Sasuke's and Naruko's Quicksand Story

Sinking Again

 **Summary:** Shortly after their second Quicksand experience, both Naruko and Sasuke are trapped yet again, this time, it might be for sure. Could they make it out, or not?

 **Pairings:** SasuFemNaru

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Forest, Specific Location: Deep In The Woods Near The Lake)

It wasn't the first time both Sasuke and his girlfriend Naruko were trapped in Quicksand, it happened a few years ago when they were on a mission together, and then it happened all over again during their anniversary for each other in their relationship. Coincidentally, they also fell in a Quicksand trap at the time too.

Of course, you would think that would probably be the last and final time both Sasuke and Naruko were trapped in Quicksand? No, it seems as though, while Sasuke's fiancé, Naruko, who at the time both were having a vacation, accidentally ended up in a forest.

Naruko and Sasuke were walking together, hand in hand. Naruko was wearing a rather exciting bikini, unlike last time, she decided to try something a little bit different. She worn a pair of black panties, rubber, so she had to slip in on, and she wore a light orange bikini top, where it had a band like a tube top, but had a strand going around her neck to the top of her bra like a necklace, and she had a bit of a net on her bra, which still revealed her cleavage. Instead of wearing her hair like the usual, she wore it in a single ponytail, lowered, going down to her ass-level.

Sasuke was wearing his blue swim trunks, reaching down to his lower thighs.

At first, both of them seemed to have been enjoying themselves in private when, of course, for the third time, Naruko walks into a Quicksand pit.

"I can't believe you fell for it again…" Sasuke groaned over his Fiancé. Naruko was in a sandy light-brown pit of Quicksand, up to her waist as her future husband carried over a thick branch to use to pull her out with.

"It wasn't my fault! I think I'm cursed?!" Naruko groaned. "Plus, these fingernails took a long time to get manicured! And Ino did such a great job too…" Naruko cried, looking at her fingernails from her earlier attempts to dig her legs out, now covered in sand even in between her nails.

"Now, we'll have to find a way to pull you out…" Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Say Sasuke… How about, we do something else?" Naruko suggested, obviously blushing.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, how about instead of trying to pull me out, you instead… You know…".

"Oh…". Sasuke took thought of that.

 **(Good Ending)**

After spending an entire hour, with a vine wrapped around his waist, both Naruko and Sasuke were done with their work and left the spot after Sasuke pulled themselves out. For all Naruko knew, she and Sasuke were gonna have one heck of honeymoon after their wedding.

 **(Bad Ending)**

Both Naruko and Sasuke kept kissing each other, it didn't matter if they were already pulled underneath their shoulders, they still kissed no matter how long it took. They gently fell asleep once the Quicksand made it above their heads.

 **Author's Note:** Not much of a story, but a simple short one.

I hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks, dudes😊.


	10. Naruto, Sakura Sinking Blossom

Sakura's Quicksand Story

Sinking Blossom

 **Summary:** Sakura Haruno was told by her friends to look for both Sasuke and Naruko when they didn't find either of them in the forest. Unfortunately, Sakura ends up in the same exact trap that ended their lives, will she share the same ate as them? Continues from the last chapter on the bad ending side.

 **Pairings:** None.

 **(Story Begins)**

Sakura Haruno, now Jounin, Nineteen years old, and second-best Kunoichi to Naruko, her best friend. She once had a crush on Sasuke, Naruko's boyfriend, but once those two started to get together, Sakura felt no emotion towards it. It was strange for both her and Ino that neither had felt hurt that Sasuke chose Naruko over them. It relieved a lot of stress since then.

The green jade coloured eyed Kunoichi, wearing a red Bikini two-piece Bikini outfit. The strand on her red bra went behind her neck and back, while her panties were tied on its sides. She also wore her hair in a high ponytail.

"NARUKO! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. "Where are those two?!" She groaned.

"Man, it's so beautiful here. No wonder why they decided to go for a walk, it's pretty." Sakura said, admiring the view of the forest around her. "It's so hot, though…" Sakura said, placing her hand on her head, feeling the sweat.

She was following the exact same path as both Naruko and Sasuke had, she could see their footprints, but for some strange reason, they have seemed to end at a small patch of sand in the forest.

Sakura slowly stepped on it, and it felt incredibly useful. It felt nice on her bare feet.

"Wow, this feels so good…" Sakura said, soothingly.

"I wonder if Naruko and Sasuke went through here. It seems like their trail stops here…" Sakura said, inspecting the sand. "Where would they go-AHHH!" Sakura fell on a soft spot of the sand up to her thighs.

"What the… What is this stuff?" Sakura asked, as she grabbed her right thigh and began to pull it out, only for her to struggle with it. "I can't come out! AHHH!" Sakura sank to her waist.

"Oh, no! Is this, Quicksand?!" Sakura exclaimed in both fear and shock. "I need to get out fast…" She began to push the surface of the Quicksand hard but to no avail.

"AHHHH!" Sakura was pulled down to her rib cage, she was getting lower and lower by the second. "No! I can't die like this! NO!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs. "Is this why Naruko's and Sasuke's tracks stopped, because of Quicksand?! Quicksand?! No! No, it can't be! THEY DIED HERE?!" Sakura screamed as the Quicksand made it to her breasts.

"I can't believe they died here, in Quicksand! But I need to focus all of my energy here and now and push myself out before I get pulled under!" Sakura began to panic. She angled her arms to point downwards and pushed as hard as she could against the surface of the Quicksand. "ARGHHHH! COME ON! ARGHHHHHHH!".

Sakura's arms slipped through the surface and were pulled underneath by the Quicksand. "NO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs again. She began to shake her arms, trying to pry them out but to no avail. She tried her best, but couldn't succeed.

Sakura shook her head violently, as her hair became undone, and a mess around her. "MY HAIR! AHH!" The Quicksand quickly swallowed Sakura to her shoulders, then to her neck, then to her chin.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Sakura yelled. "HEL-MMMMMMMHHH!" Sakura screamed, but the Quicksand covered her mouth quickly. She moaned, before the Quicksand claimed her nose, then soon, her eyes widen in shock and fear, and she was pulled under with the rest of her hair following her. Then no one heard about Sakura, or what happened to her ever again.

 **Author's Note:** Another short done!

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


	11. Fairy Tail, Ayato Sinking Demon Slayer

Ayato's Quicksand Story

Sinking Demon Slayer

 **Summary:** Both Cana and Ayato have a hard time in Quicksand when Ayato gets stuck. Will Cana be able to pull him out?

 **Pairings:** None.

 **Detail:** Based on my OC Ayato, but set in the Fairy Tail universe.

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Forest)

"COME ON, CANA! PULL HARDER!" Ayato Usagi Kaze, wearing his usual clothing, had spoken to his friend Cana, who was in the black Bikini top and brown trousers and black slippers.

"YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY TO PULL YOU OUT OF QUICKSAND?!" Cana groaned as she continued to pull on Ayato's armpits.

Ayato was leaning forward over the edge of a Quicksand pit while Cana was pulling him by the armpits, slowly prying him out.

It was hard, it was difficult. It took Cana a near hour later before she could pull Ayato out, but she managed.

"Next time, train in a different spot, not this forest…" Cana Groaned.

"Shut up…" Ayato moaned.

 **Author's Note:** Another short chapter.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks, dudes😊.


End file.
